26th Tactical Missile Squadron
|type= |role= Air Defense |size= Squadron |command_structure=Air Defense Command |garrison=Otis AFB |motto=Vigilant Defender |equipment=CIM-10 Bomarc |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= }} The 26th Tactical Missile Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 21st Air Division, Aerospace Defense Command, stationed near Otis AFB, Massachusetts. It was inactivated on 30 April 1972. History The squadron was activated on 1 March 1959 as the 26th Air Defense Missile Squadron (BOMARC) and stood alert during the Cold War, equipped with IM-99 (later CIM-10) BOMARC surface to air antiaircraft missiles. The squadron was tied into a Semi-Automatic Ground Environment (SAGE) direction center which could use analog computers to process information from ground radars, picket ships and airborne aircraft to accelerate the display of tracking data at the direction center to quickly direct the missile site to engage hostile aircraft.Winkler & Webster, p. 3 It was inactivated on 30 April 1972. The BOMARC missile site was located north-northwest of Otis AFB at . Although geographically separated from the base, it was an off base facility of Otis and the squadron received administrative and logistical support from Otis. In 1985, the squadron was consolidated with the 26th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron, a World War II unit of the Army Air Forces that had provided air support for the training of ground forces, but has never been active with this designation. Lineage * Constituted as the 26th Observation Squadron (Light) on 5 February 1942 : Activated on 2 March 1942 : Redesignated as the 26th Observation Squadron on 4 July 1942 : Redesignated as the 26th Reconnaissance Squadron (Fighter) on 2 April 1943 : Redesignated as the 26th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron on 11 August 1943 : Disbanded on 30 November 1943 * Reconstituted on 19 September 1985 and consolidated with the 26th Air Defense Missile Squadron as the 26th Tactical Missile SquadronDAF/MPM Letter 662q, 19 Sep 1985, Subject: Reconstitution, Redesignatio, and Consolidation of Selected Air Force Tactical Squadrons * Constituted as the 26th Air Defense Missile Squadron on 23 January 1959 : Activated on 1 March 1959 : Inactivated on 30 April 1972 * Consolidated with the 26th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron as the 26th Tactical Missile Squadron on 19 September 1985 Assignments * 70th Observation Group (later 70th Reconnaissance Group, 70th Tactical Reconnaissance Group), 2 March 1942 - 30 November 1943 * Boston Air Defense Sector, 1 March 1959 * 35th Air Division, 1 April 1966 * 21st Air Division, 19 November 1969 – 30 April 1972 Stations * Gray Field, Washington, 2 March 1942 * Salinas Army Air Base, California, 15 March 1943 * Redmond Army Air Field, Oregon, 16 August 1943 * Corvallis Army Air Field, Oregon, 31 October 1943 * Will Rogers Field, Oklahoma, 14 November 1943 - 30 November 1943 * Otis Air Force Base, Massachusetts, 1 March 1959 - 30 April 1972 Awards Aircraft and Missiles * North American O-47, 1942-1943 * Bell P-39 Airacobra, 1943 * Boeing IM-99 (later CIM-10) BOMARC, 1959 -1972 See also * List of United States Air Force missile squadrons References Category:Missile squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations in Massachusetts